fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Alphabetical list of zones
Abysmal Sea * Academy of Arcane Sciences * Acrylia Caverns * Ak'Anon * Akheva Ruins * Al'Kabor's Nightmare * Arcstone, Isle of Spirits * Arthicrex * Ashengate, Reliquary of the Scale * Ashengate, Reliquary of the Scale: East * Ashengate, Reliquary of the Scale: North * Ashengate, Reliquary of the Scale: West * Asylum of Anguish * Barindu, Hanging Gardens * Barren Coast * Befallen * Befallen: The Dead's Claim * Befallen: The Rise of Marnek * Beholders Maze (Gorge of King Xorbb) * BlackBurrow * Blackfeather Roost * Blacksail Folly * Blightfire Moors * Brell's Arena * Brell's Rest * Brell's Temple * Burning Woods * Butcherblock Mountains * Castle Mistmoore * Catacombs of Dranik * Catacombs of Dranik: Redemption * Caverns of the Lost * Cazic-Thule * Charasis (Howling Stones) * Chardok * Chardok, Halls of Betrayal (Chardok B) * City of Mist * Clan RunnyEye * Cobalt Scar * Commonlands * Corathus Creep * Corathus Lair: The Corathus Mines * Corathus Lair: The Rescue * Coven of the Skinwalkers * Crescent Reach * Crushbone * Crushbone: Dethroning the Emperor * Crypt of Dalnir * Crypt of Dalnir: To Raise the King * Crypt of Nadox * Crystal Caverns * Dagnor's Cauldron * Dawnshroud Peaks * Deadbone Reef * Deathknell, Tower of Dissonance * Deepest Guk * Deepest Guk: First Witness * Deepest Guk: The Curse Reborn * Direwind Cliffs * Doomfire, the Burning Lands * Dragon Necropolis * Dranik's Hollows * Dranik's Scar * Dreadlands * Dreadspire Keep * Dreadspire Keep: Demi-Plane of Blood * Drunder, Fortress of Zek (Plane of Tactics) * Dulak's Harbor * East Cabilis * East Freeport * East Karana * Eastern Wastes * Eastern Wastes: Cage Kerafyrm * Echo Caverns * Emerald Jungle * Erudin * Erudin Burning * Erudin Palace * Erud's Crossing * Eryslai, the Kingdom of Wind * Everfrost Peaks * Fear Itself * Feerrott, the Dream * Ferubi, Forgotten Temple of Taelosia * Field of Bone * Firiona Vie * Freeport Arena * Freeport City Hall * Freeport Militia House * Freeport Sewers * Freeport Sewers: Ratfink Mystery * Frontier Mountains * Frontier Mountains: One Shall Rule Them All * Frostcrypt, Throne of the Shade King * Frostcrypt: Raid Instance #1 * Frostcrypt: Raid Instance #2 * Fungal Forest * Fungus Grove * Goru`kar Mesa * Great Divide * Great Divide: The Defense of Thurgadin * Great Divide: The Founding of Thurgadin * Greater Faydark * Grieg's End * Grimling Forest * Grobb * Grobb: Grobb Under Siege * Guild Hall * Guild Lobby * Gulf of Gunthak * Halas * Hall of Truth * Halls of Honor * Harbingers' Spire * Hate's Fury * Hate's Fury: Setting Sail * Highpass Hold * Highpass Keep * Hollowshade Moor * House of Thule * Iceclad Ocean * Icefall Glacier * Icewell Keep * Ikkinz, Chambers of Destruction * Ikkinz: Trial of Glorification * Ikkinz: Trial of Righteousness * Ikkinz: Trial of Singular Might * Ikkinz: Trial of Transcendence * Ikkinz: Trial of Tri-Fates * Ikkinz: Trial of Twin Struggles * Illsalin Market * Inktu'ta, the Unmasked Chapel * Innothule Swamp * Jaggedpine Forest * Jardel's Hook * Jewel of Atiiki (recommended level 75+) * Kael Drakkel * Kael Drakkel: A Daring Raid * Kaesora * Kaesora: Zebuxoruk's Pact * Karnor's Castle * Katta Castellum * Katta Castrum * Kedge Keep * Kerafyrm's Lair (Sleeper's Tomb) * Kernagir, The Shining City * Kerra Isle * Kithicor Forest * Kod'Taz, Broken Trial Grounds * Kurn's Tower * Lair of Terris Thule * Lair of the Creep Beast * Lair of the Fallen (Dragoncrypt) * Lair of the Korlach * Lair of the Korlach: Discovering the Secret * Lair of the Korlach: Learning the Power * Lair of the Korlach: Taking Control * Lair of the Korlach: The Search for Coral * Lake of Ill Omen * Lake Rathetear * Lavaspinner's Lair * Lavaspinner's Lair: Forbin's Elixir * Lavaspinner's Lair: Lavaspinner Hunting * Lavaspinner's Lair: Volkara's Bite * Lavastorm Mountains * Lesser Faydark * Lichen Creep * Living Larder * Lower Guk * Maiden's Grave (recommend level 70+) * Marus Seru * Mines of Nurga * Miragul's Menagerie * Miragul's Menagerie: Rogue Epic 2.0 * Miragul's Menagerie: The Heart of the Menagerie * Miragul's Nightmare * Miragul's Phylactery - This is the zone for the the raid instance The Force of Eternity. The geometry is different than the regular Miragul's Nightmare. * Mistmoore Catacombs * Mistmoore Catacombs: Asylum of Invoked Stone * Mistmoore Catacombs: Struggles within the Progeny * Misty Thicket * Mob Graveyard * Monkey Rock (recommended level 65+) * Mons Letalis * Morell's Castle * Mountains of Rathe * Muramite Proving Grounds * Nagafen's Lair (Solusek B) * Nagafen's Lair: Defending the Lair * Najena * Natimbi, The Broken Shores * Nedaria's Landing * Nektulos Forest * Nektulos Forest: Wanted Dead or Alive * Neriak Commons * Neriak Foreign Quarter * Neriak Third Gate * Netherbian Lair * Nobles' Causeway * North Kaladim * North Karana * North Qeynos * North Qeynos: Sleeping on the Job * Northern Desert of Ro * Northern Felwithe * Ocean of Tears * Oggok * Old Sebilis * Old Sebilis: Fall of an Empire * Paineel * Paludal Caverns * Pellucid Grotto * Permafrost Keep * Plane of Disease * Plane of Fear * Plane of Growth * Plane of Hate * Plane of Hate: Innoruuk's Realm * Plane of Innovation * Plane of Justice * Plane of Knowledge * Plane of Mischief * Plane of Nightmare * Plane of Sky * Plane of Storms * Plane of Time A * Plane of Time B * Plane of Torment * Plane of Tranquility * Plane of Valor * Prince's Manor * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Adaptation * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Corruption * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Destruction * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Efficiency * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Endurance * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Fear * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Foresight * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Hate * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Ingenuity * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Specialization * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Subversion * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Weaponry * Qeynos Aqueducts * Qeynos Hills * Qinimi, Court of Nihilia * Queen Sendaii`s Lair * Qvic, Prayer Grounds of Calling * Ragrax, Stronghold of the Twelve * Razorthorn, Tower of Sullon Zek * Razorthorn: Hero's Challenge * Razorthorn: Samples of Corruption * Redfeather Isle (recommended level 70+) * Reef of Coirnav * Relic, the Artifact City * Riftseekers' Sanctum * Rivervale * Rivervale: Brraaaaainss * Riwwi, Coliseum of Games * Ruins of Illsalin * Ruins of Lxanvom (Crypt of Decay) * Ruins of Old Paineel (The Hole) * Ruins of Takish-Hiz * Ruins of Takish-Hiz: Message to the Past * Ruins of Takish-Hiz: The Burning Prince * Rujarkian Hills * Rujarkian Hills: Flawless Experimental Battlelord * Sanctum Somnium * Sanctus Seru * Sewers of Dranik * Sewers of Nihilia, Lair of Trapped Ones * Sewers of Nihilia, Pool of Sludge * Sewers of Nihilia, Purifying Plant * Sewers of Nihilia, the Crematory * Shadeweaver's Thicket * Shadow Haven * Shadow Spine * Shadowrest * Shar Vahl * Silyssar, New Chelsith (recommended level 75+, locked zone requiring a mission arc to access) * Siren's Grotto * Skyfire Mountains * Skylance: Daosheen the Firstborn * Skylance: The Laboratory * Skylance: The Library * Skylance: The Oubliette * Skyshrine * Snarlstone Dens: A Plea for Help * Snarlstone Dens: Bloodeye * Snarlstone Dens: Confronting a Traitor * Snarlstone Dens: Shadowmane Invasion * Solteris, the Throne of Ro (locked zone requiring a mission arc to access) * Solusek's Eye (Solusek A) * South Kaladim * South Karana * South Qeynos * Southern Desert of Ro * Southern Felwithe * Splitpaw Lair * Sporali Caverns: Antraygus, the Sporali King * Sporali Caverns: Cavern Botany * Sporali Caverns: Defending the Grove * Sporali Caverns: Sporali Mind Meld * Sporali Caverns: Way of the Freemind * Ssraeshza Temple * Steamfont Mountains * Stillmoon Temple * Stillmoon Temple: Animated Statue Plans * Stillmoon Temple: Best Laid Plans * Stillmoon Temple: Diseased Pumas * Stillmoon Temple: Guardian of the Sands * Stone Hive * Stonebrunt Mountains * Stoneroot Falls * Stoneroot Falls: The City of Xill * Suncrest Isle (recommended level 75+) * Sunderock Springs * Surefall Glades * Sverag, Stronghold of Rage * Swamp of No Hope * Tacvi, Seat of the Slaver * Takish-Hiz * Takish-Hiz: Quintessence of Sand * Temple of Droga * Temple of Marr * Temple of Solusek Ro * Temple of the Korlach: Last of the Legion * Temple of the Korlach: Last of the Legion * Temple of the Korlach: Praetorian Guard * Temple of the Korlach: Praetorian Guard * Temple of the Korlach: The Council of Nine * Temple of the Korlach: The Council of Nine * Temple of the Korlach: The Korlach * Temple of the Korlach: The Korlach * Temple of Veeshan * Temple of Veeshan * Thalassius, the Coral Keep (recommended level 75+) * The Accursed Nest * The Accursed Nest * The Accursed Nest: Circle of Drakes * The Accursed Nest: Circle of Drakes * The Accursed Nest: Clues * The Accursed Nest: Clues * The Accursed Nest: Dragon's Egg * The Accursed Nest: Dragon's Egg * The Accursed Nest: In the Shadows * The Accursed Nest: In the Shadows * The Accursed Nest: Lair of the Blackwing * The Accursed Nest: Lair of the Blackwing * The Accursed Nest: Rival Party * The Accursed Nest: Spider's Eye * The Accursed Nest: The Curse of Ju`rek * The Accursed Nest: The Rampaging Monolith * The Accursed Nest: Web of Lies * The Arena * The Ascent * The Ascent: Death Comes Swiftly * The Ascent: Drake Egg * The Ascent: Kessdona's Perch * The Ascent: Reflections of Silver * The Ascent: Sudden Tremors * The Bazaar * The Bloodfields * The Broodlands * The Caverns of Exile (Solusek C) * The Cocoons * The Convorteum * The Cooling Chamber * The Deep * The Devastation * The Elddar Forest * The Estate of Unrest: The Curse Begins * The Feerrott * The Forgotten Halls * The Foundation * The Grey * The Grounds * The Hatchery * The Hive * The Hive: Freeing an Elder * The Hive: Infiltrating the Hive * The Hive: The Lost Notebook * The Lesser Faydark: Brownies of Doom * The Liberated Citadel of Runnyeye * The Library * The Lodge of the Fang * The Maiden's Eye * The Mines of Gloomingdeep * The Nargilor Pits: Deserting the Ranks * The Nargilor Pits: Emperor Draygun * The Nargilor Pits: Preemptive Strike * The Nargilor Pits: The Last Migration * The Nexus * The Open Sea * The Overthere * The Overthere: The Fall of the Shissar * The Root of Ro: Lair of Suchun * The Root of Ro: The Key to the Past * The Ruined City of Dranik * The Ruins of Old Guk * The Scarlet Desert * The Seething Wall * The Steppes * The Tenebrous Mountains * The Twilight Sea * The Umbral Plains * The Underquarry * The Upper Floors * The Well * Theater of Blood * Theater of Tranquility * Thundercrest Isles * Thundercrest Isles: An End to the Storms * Thundercrest Isles: History of the Isle * Thundercrest Isles: Lair Unguarded * Thundercrest Isles: The Creator * Thundercrest Isles: The Gilded Scroll * Thurgadin * Timorous Deep * Tipt, Treacherous Crags * Tirranun's Delve * Tirranun's Delve: Children of Gimblax * Torden, the Bastion of Thunder * Torgiran Mines * Tower of Frozen Shadow * Tower of Solusek Ro * Toxxulia Forest * Trakanon's Teeth * Tunare's Shrine: Investigating the Elddar * Tunare's Shrine: Questioning the Priest * Tunare's Shrine: The Corruption of Ro * Txevu, Lair of the Elite * Undershore * Undershore: Trailing Longshadow * Unrest * Upper Guk * Uqua, The Ocean God Chantry * Valdeholm * Valdeholm: Kill Kangur * Valdeholm: Speak with the King * Valdeholm: Udengar the Traitor * Veeshan's Peak * Vegarlson, the Earthen Badlands * Veksar * Velketor's Labyrinth * Vergalid Mines * Vergalid Mines: Into the Leviathan's Lair * Vergalid Mines: Vergalid's End * Vex Thal * Volska's Husk (Stonesnake) * Vxed, The Crumbling Caverns * Vxed, The Crumbling Caverns: Redemption * Wakening Land * Wall of Slaughter * Warrens * Warsliks Wood * Wedding Chapel * West Cabilis * West Freeport * West Karana * Western Wastes * Yxtta, Pulpit of Exiles * Zhisza, the Shissar Sanctuary (recommended level 75+) Category:EverQuest Category:Zones